The Truth Will Illuminate You
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: Everyone notices Shimoonu's recent absbnences, coming home late, and fatuige. Exacctly what is going on? R&R! Story better than summary!
1. Missing

The Truth Will Illuminate You

*~*XxXxXxXxXxXxX*~*

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Code Lyoko/Detective Conan crossover I've posted on on ! Congrats! Well, this one is going to be strange, just so ya know. Anyways, read the summary, And continue on! :D Also, when the DC crew talks, the will call me Shimoonu(-chan?), but when I type in a 3rd person veiw, I will call her Simone. But when the CL crew talks to me, they will call me Xana (My OCs name for the show, but don't get the wrong idea with that, cause all of it will be explained later.)**

***~*XxXXxXxxXxXxXxX*~***

**Summary: Everyone notices Shimoonu's recent absbnences, coming home late, and fatuige. Exacctly what is going on?**

***~*XxxXXXxXXXXxX*~***

Simone crept slowly into the Mouri Detective Agency. She had no energy to get to the house-part, she had no energy to change clothes, she just had no energy. _' 3:30 a.m..._' she thought as she colapsed onto the couch.

~TIM3 SKIP!~

"Hey brat! Wake up!" Kogoro yelled at a passed out Simone. He had been trying to wake her up for 5 minutes straight. He had found her on the couch when he walked inside.

*FLASHBACK!*

_Mouri Kogoro had his hands in his pockets as he entered the office _(Was that OOC?)_. He had a good feeling about today. "Maybe I'll meet a hot girl!" he exclaimed to himself as he started laughing. Then he noticed one of the 'brats' lying down on the couch. He could only see her head and feet, so everything in between was cut off. "What the heck is she doing here?" Kogoro said to himself. Upon closer examination, he had found her in a very werid outfit. She had on a black long-sleeved belly shirt with a hot-pink T-shirt underneath, and purple pants. One side of the pants legs were slightly darker that the other. "What the-?!" Kogoro exclaimed as Ran burst through the door with a 'good morning!'. Ran walked over to her dad to see what he was looking at. She was also very shocked at what she had on. Ran had to blink twice to make sure this was the same 10 year old that had been living with them for a long time. "Ummm... dad, who's this?" Ran asked in a naive tone of voice. "It's the 2nd little ankle-biter that been living with us!" he shouted. That's when Conan came into the room and said "Good Morning!". He also came over to what they were so interested in. He was also a little shocked at what he saw. A 10 year old in a very strange outfit collasped on a couch. "Hey brat! Wake up!" Kogoro exclaimed..._

~3ND FLASHBACK!~

Conan walked over to the place where Simone's head was collasped onto. _' Well, she's sleeping.'_ he concluded in his head. Kogoro was losing his temper by the second. "Brat! I said get up!" he was about to hit her on the head when Ran stopped him. "Dad Don't!" she exclaimed. "Hey oji-san, how about we just carry her upstairs to bed. She's only sleeping, and she's a very heavy sleeper." Conan said. Kogoro looked dumbfounded, then changed back to serious. He quickly lowered his hand and said casually "That's just what I was about to do.". He slowly picked her up piggyback style, and went outside, with Ran and Conan close behind.

"Hey!" said a familiar voice.

Kogoro turned his head to find Inspector Meguer and Inspector Takagi climbing up the stairs. They stopped a few steps from them, then Inspector Megure continued talking.

"We heard you needed us for something." he said.

Kogoro looked dumbfounded. Again.

Inspector Megure read him like a book, then continued,

"You said you needed security camera footage from last night. We bought it." He continued as Takagi held up something in a small plastic bag.

"Y-yeah." Kogoro managed to get out his mouth.

"Who's the new kid?" Inspector Meguer asked again.

"Oh, no, this isn't a new child, this is one of those brats, Shimoonu." Kogoro explained. He turned around a little to show them.

"You sure?" Takagi queried still unsure.

"Yep."

Kogoro proceeded up the stairs as he left a still weirded out group of people below. Conan, of course, followed him up the stairs to give something to Simone.

Kogoro put her down on her futon and put the covers over her. After he did that, he left the room, no question about it. Conan kneeled down next to her, then took his glasses off. He removed the part he kept behind his ear and slipped that into her pocket. He took a small square cube out from his pocket and put it on the center part of her shirt, right between her boobs.

He stood up looking proud of himself, and slightly embrassed. As soon as he did that, he heard Ran shout his name. "Conan-kun!" she shouted again. "Where are you, Conan-kun?" she shouted once more. She saw a small figure scamper across the floor and right in front of her. "I'm right here, Ran-neechan!" he said in a sort of whisper voice. "Shimoonu-chan's still sleeping, so we have to be quiet!" he continued with a smile. Ran just smiled back at him and picked him up like a baby. "Alright, if you say so!" she whispered back to him as she put him down. They walked back down the stairs back to the Agency part.

When they entered, they found Kogoro, Inspector Megure, and Inspector Takagi gathered around a small TV set playing a security tape. _' I see they actually thought Kogoro called for the video tapes.' _Conan thought. Ran and Conan also took a seat on the couch to see the video tape. "Where is she?" Kogoro asked under his breath. Conan saw that a small figure of a girl look cautiously around before running into an allyway. Conan jumped up and pointed. "Hey! Isn't that her?" he said.

"Where?" Kogoro responded.

"Here! I'll rewind the tape!"

He went over to the HVR to rewind and pause the tape right where she was.

"Yeah... it is..." Kogoro said.

"Wait a second! To say you have glasses you sure have some dang good eyesight!" Kogoro exclaimed to the shrunken detective.

"Uh, well, um..." Conan struggled to get his words into a sentance.

"He's right, that's her. But what was she doing in an alleyway?" Inspector Takagi said.

"Maybe she forgot something!" Ran said.

"In an alleyway?!" Everyone exclaimed. Ran sorta sunk down in the sofa coushones as everyone went back to thinking.

_CRASH!_

Everyone suddenly diverted their attention to the ceiling.

"What was that?!" Kogoro exclaimed as he ran to the door. Conan followed him up the steps to the room above them. They bursted through the living room door and ran straight for Kogoro's room. When they opened the door with brute strenght, the found no one. And that was a bad thing. There was a shattered green lamp on the ground with an open window. White curtains surounding the window flew everywhere. When Ran, Inspector Meguer, and Inspector Takagi finally caught up, they were also very stunned that she wasn't there. As the 2 police officers and detective looked at the scene, Conan just stared out the window. _' Shimoonu-chan, where did you go?' _Conan thought.

That's when he saw a girl running past the back of the building, in all purple and blue. Her head slowly peered up at Conan as she was running. He couldn't see her eyes,

But he could've sworn he saw her smirk.

~*~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~*~

**A/N: Well, hey guys! How'd ya like my new story? Pretty good hu? Anyway, I hope any CL fans will join forces with DC fans! Anyway, don't forget to reveiw, follow, favorite, ect. I also want to say sorry there wasn't much CL action in this chapter, but I promise there will probably be some in the next chap! Well, ya heard, bye!**


	2. Update Announcment

~*XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX*~

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE! 

I'm sorry everyone but for this I will not be updating anything until the war is over. :(

But when it is, I will update again! Farewell!

~*CasperxDaisyxRa*~


End file.
